An area code (e.g., a Tracking Area Code (TAC) or other area code) identifies an area within a network. Each RAN node (e.g., base station) is assigned an area code and frequently broadcasts (or otherwise transmits) the area code assigned to it so that a wireless communication device (WCD) within the vicinity of a RAN node can receive the area code assigned to the RAN node. This information allows the WCD to determine whether it has moved into a new area. When a WCD determines that it has moved into a new area, the WCD typically performs a location update to information a network node within the network of the WCD's current location.